


Kissing

by HiddenViolet



Series: Rare-Pair Week 2019 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Rip and Len pretend to be a couple to get their hands on a statue.





	Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 1 of the rare-pair exchange on the flarrowverse server. It is for the prompt Accidental/Fake/Pretend Relationship.

“This is a terrible idea, Leonard!” Rip hissed to him. Len turned and gave an indulgent smile to Rip, playing his part perfectly.

“No, this is the only idea we have for getting into this stupid party. You said that we need that artifact, this is the best time period to get our hands on it, and the only time that it will ever be available is now. We discussed how this was going to go, you agreed to it, so shut up and play the part of boytoy.” Rip sighed but allowed Len to link their arms together. They were smiling at people and nodding. Playing up the social convention that says that if someone seems to recognize you, you at least pretend to know them, even if you don’t at all.

It was doing wonders to help them blend in. Although the perfectly tailored suits, that had the feel of the most expensive designers helped quite a bit. Wealthy people had a way to tell if something was real or not, allowing them to weed out ladder climbers. That meant that Rip and Len’s perfectly period stylish clothing had most people thinking that they were a part of the circle, they just didn’t remember them.

It was a very clever plan. Go to the party dressed to blend in. Make idle small talk. Slip out after a conversation with the excuse of the bathroom, and go steal the statue. The only problem was that nobody went stag to a high society party that meant that a couple had to go. And the only ones who were believable at all were Len and Rip.

They both knew how to play a party. How to charm and fit in. The other Legends would be recognized in an instant and they all knew it. That meant that the two of them were the only ones capable of doing this job. And that they would have to act like a couple.

It wasn’t too hard. There wasn’t anything like overt kissing in a party like this. It was too classy for that kind of thing. What they did was spend a fair amount of time leaning on each other and laughing at the other’s lame jokes. Gazing into the eyes like they were a newlywed couple and going on and on about the meet-cute they had agreed upon as their romantic story.

After a few minutes of chatting with a couple, Len detached his arm from Rip’s and made an excused about needing to go to the bathroom. He made a comment about having a bit too much to drink and left Rip to deal with the alibi. Len made his way to the general area of the bathroom and then ducked into an empty sitting room. There he pulled a few tools and pair of gloves out of his pocket.

The statue was being held on the fourth floor which no one had access to. That meant that Len would have to scale the side of the building, snag the statue and then hand it off to the Legends.

The first part of the plan went well. He had his hands on the statue faster then he could use the bathroom. Climbing back down was a little tough but he managed. It was after that that things went to hell. Ray had accidentally set off an alarm on his way out of the grounds.

Although Ray had managed to get away it had put the whole mansion on lockdown. The security people were investigating everyone at the party as potential suspects. Part of which was demanding to see proof of a relationship. Len and Rip were desperately arguing about having to demonstrate the relationship when the security team got to them.

They were asked the exact same questions as the other guests and Len was able to give his rehearsed answers. It was at the last moment that the asked about proof.

Rip knew that they would be caught if they provided anything but definitive proof. He also knew that they didn’t have any. No pictures, no rings and no one who could corroborate the story. Some of the couples had been allowed weak evidence as long as they kissed. Rip did the only thing that he could think of at that moment.

He grabbed hold of Len and gave him a passionate French kiss.

Len, although surprised quickly caught on and began to kiss him back. He knew that it had to be very convincing to throw off suspicion so he reached up and gently took hold of Rip’s neck, finding that he was quite enjoying the kiss.

Rip had decided that he wasn’t going to be nearly that gentle. He took hold of Len’s neck but _hard._ He pulled him closer squeezing at the delicate flesh. Len let out a little whimper into the kiss, feeling and beginning of an erection stir. Rip pulled back when the desperate need to breath became too much. He glanced to where the security had been to see if that was enough and noticed that he had left.

Apparently desperately making out with someone was more than enough to convince them that they weren’t the ones that they needed, even without any other evidence. They were allowed to leave and made their way quietly back to the Waverider. Neither of them willing to broach the subject of what happened.

That would be a discussion for another day.

However, their team wasn’t quite as willing to let it go. They all wanted to know what had happened after Ray had left the property. Rip explained how the alarm had been tripped and they had been asked questions from security about what had happened. They had managed to satisfy the questions well enough that they were allowed to leave.

The Legend’s all knew that there was more to it but none of them were willing to broach the subject, not when they had a pretty good clue about what had happened.


End file.
